


Marinette Dupain-Cheng and the Miraculous Earrings

by maddiebug



Series: Marinette Dupain-Cheng and the Miraculous Heroes [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Oneshot for now, POV First Person, Plot, Vaguely based on percy jackson, WIP, fun writing experiment, honestly idk where this is going, marinette Dupain-Cheng is a demi-god, messing with different styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: As far as Marinette knows, she's a normal girl with a normal life.She's clumsy and forgetful, but everyone has their quirks.Then monsters start attacking and her whole life turns upside down.Who knew the daughter of the Goddess of Luck would be so unlucky.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marinette Dupain-Cheng and the Miraculous Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743529
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Marinette Dupain-Cheng and the Miraculous Earrings

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I usually don't like books written in first person. I especially don't like fanfics written in first person.   
> But I love the Percy jackson series, which is written in first person, and I kinda tried to emulate that style?
> 
> I was really into Percy Jackson in middle school and I've been rereading the books because I'm bored, and honestly, if I had been like two years older when I read Percy Jackson, I would've written fanfic for it.   
> But here we are. This is miraculous, with a taste of Percy Jackson.

How do I tell a well structured story when my life is absolute chaos?

Simple, I don't.

Honestly, I don't know where to start. 

If you think you're like me, stop right now. Reading this book will only put you in more danger. 

The more self-aware you are, the more Akuma can chase after you. 

If you aren't like me, then you have no idea what an Akuma is and you're probably completely safe. They don't go after mortals.

You'll read this, and it'll be a nice story. An adventure.

And if you start to hear whispers, and see things that shouldn't be there, please, try your best to ignore them.

I did, for fourteen years, and then everything turned upside down. 

Oh right, I should probably tell you who I am.

My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I am 14 years old. I have black hair and blue eyes and- you probably don't care about this anyways, so I'm not going to tell you how tall I am.

Shoot, you've probably figured out that I'm short.

I go to College Francoise DuPont, a public school in Paris, France. 

Despite what some of my classmates might have tried to say, I was not a troubled child. I get good grades and am honestly trying my best. Sure, I got in fights with Lila sometimes, but she's the worst.

I have anxiety, and I can't focus and I'm clumsy. 

So where do I start?

Probably at the beginning. 

It was the last week of my 10th grade year of school. Summer vacation was nearly there. 

I had a regular school day, and at the end of the day, walked home with Alya. 

Alya was- is my best friend and has been since at least middle school. I don't remember when, but one day she transferred schools and we've been best friends ever since. 

She's a bit clingy, and jumpy. She's afraid of everything, but she's the most loyal person I know. 

And she's able to see through lies like no one else. She has a gift. She can always tell when anyone is lying, even on the smallest thing. It's incredible, considering that she can't tell a lie to save her life.

She always partners up with me in chemistry, even though sometimes I spill the experiments. She's super creative and the nicest person I know.

Which is why she was helping me the day it all went down. 

I don't think I mentioned it, but all my life, I've lived above a bakery. My parents, Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng, ran the best bakery in Paris.

My dad died last year though, and since then, its just been me and mom. Its hard for her to run the bakery by herself, so I help out in the afternoons, when I'm free. 

Alya volunteers too, which is really nice of her. She doesn't have to. 

So, I was working up front, while Alya and my Mom were baking in the back. 

They were having some sort of heated conversation that I didn't quite understand. 

"Sabine. You have to tell her at some point. Its getting too dangerous and-"

"She is my daughter and I will protect her. You don't need to take her away to-"

"She isn't your daughter." 

I froze when I heard this. 

Not her daughter? She was my mom. I was her daughter. She had raised me since I was a baby. Alya didn't know what she was talking about.

And I started seeing things again.

That's another thing about me, sometimes, my brain just stops loading. I get random flashes of pink light and then it goes away, usually it's when I stand up too fast or I've been dehydrated, but it's never a good sign. 

I shook my head and helped the customer waiting at the front, I sold him a chocolate croissant and then I went back to talk to my mom. 

"-trust me. Its for the best." Alya was saying.

"What's for the best?" I popped my head into the kitchen. "Can one of you help up front? I think I need to sit down for a minute."

"Of course." My mom gave me a hug and pushed me towards a chair. "Just remember to take the cookies out of the oven when they're done."

"No problem." I smiled at my mom as she walked towards the front. 

"Are you okay?" Alya put a hand to my forehead. "You don't feel warm."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just dizzy." I glanced at the door to make sure my mom wasn't listening. "What were you and my mom talking about?"

"Oh, nothing-"

"You said you were going to take me away?"

"On a road trip. We're exploring." Alya avoided eye contact.

"You said it was dangerous. That she wasn't my real mom."

"How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"Not much."

"Pretend you didn't hear any of it. Its safer."

"But what about the part where you said she wasn't my mom?"

"You didn't hear any of it."

I smelled burning and looked up to realize that I had forgotten about the cookies. The cookies which were presently on fire. Flames were coming out of the oven. 

I did what any reasonable person would do, I turned the over off and sprayed it with a fire extinguisher.

"Nice reflexes." 

"I can't believe I forgot. Mom's going to be so disappointed." I picked up one of the cookies. It was hard, like a brick. And it tasted like sand. "I'm never going to be a master chef."

I walked up to the front to tell my mom, who was politely dealing with a rude customer. 

"I'm telling you, if I don't get some cookies soon, I will personally call your manager."

"I am the manager and-"

"Hey mom." I blushed. "Sorry, I kinda caught the oven on fire."

The man growled, getting angry. A little butterfly, black like the night sky, fluttered into the shop. It was peaceful.

Calm.

Serene.

And then it wasn't.

It landed on the man's wallet, dissolving into nothing, and then he transformed. 

He turned into a giant cookie, and fired a shot at my mom. A giant glob of cookie dough trapped her in place, as I ducked below the counter, trying to think of a plan. 

Alya crawled towards me. "We need to run."

"No, I have to save mom."

"Hawkmoth doesn't want her. Trust me, you need to run."

"No, I think I know how to fight it."

Alya mumbled something that sounded like, "I can't lose another one-" 

And then I did something impulsive. I grabbed a cake knife and leaped at the giant cookie monster. 

It tried to shoot at me, but I ducked, and avoided it. 

Before it could try again, I grabbed the wallet and stabbed it. (It seemed like the only reasonable thing to do).

The wallet snapped, and out flapped the little black butterfly, but it didn't look so peaceful anymore.

It looked evil. 

I grabbed it with my bare hands, hoping that I could rip it in half. 

Alya let out a scream as I cupped my hands around it, wishing it well. 

"No more evildoing for you, little butterfly." I closed my eyes and focused all of my energy on it. Perhaps a bit too much energy. I was already pretty tired 

It flapped away, a pure, pristine, white butterfly. 

The man lost all resemblance to a cookie and my mom was freed. 

All the damage was reversed.

The last thing I heard was Alya, who stared at my mom, and gasped, "You never told me that she was one of Tikki's."

"I didn't know." My mom replied.

And then it all went dark.

Actually, there was a bright flash of pink and I saw the outline of a Ladybug before it went dark, but I felt like it was more dramatic to say that it just went dark.

I've always been a little dramatic. Life's more fun that way.

The butterfly was cleansed, and then I collapsed on the ground. 

The next couple of hours were a blur.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes this is very much a PJ au kind of.  
>  I'm using the Kwami as godly parents instead of the Greek gods, and Marinette js looking for the missing earrings, not lightning, but the whole camp of demi-gods (I'm gonna give them a different name, maybe miracle kids? I don't like that, ill get back to you) is the same. She's going to go on an adventure and yeah. 
> 
> Idk this is just a start, let me know what you think.


End file.
